disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Mouse
He is a playable character in , and was released at launch. He was revealed to be playable via leak. His persona from "Fantasia" was released for as "Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey". Abilities Mickey's style of play is completely different from that of his sorcerer counterpart. He comes equipped with new abilities and new dialogue. He fights using boxing moves, as well as a golf club, that launches enemies into the air, then you can hit them away. He can use a tuba that stuns his enemies, and a fishing rod to pull enemies towards him. He also has a block breaking uppercut. And a finisher which is pulling an enemy toward you with the fishing line and hitting them hard with his golf club, His ranged attack is similar to Donald's, where he throws different objects like top hats, newspapers, and scrub brushes, while charging it can make Mickey throw cake, drums and paint buckets. Mickey's special move consists of summoning some of his townsperson friends to assist him in battle, including Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit This move starts with Pluto, but the other 3 can be added by upgrading his skill tree. He also has a super jump. Skill Tree Mickey's Skill Tree is, like all the other playable characters', divided into branches, that improve different abilities. Following is a list of all the upgrades in the four different branches in Mickey's Skill Tree, plus the 2 Respenders. Ranged Attack Melee Attack Special Move and Power Discs Health and Speed Respenders Development The developers played around with the idea of doing the versions of Mickey, Minnie, and Donald from the 2015 flash animated short films, but that idea did not make it to the prototype stage.http://artsammich.blogspot.dk/2016/05/infinity-mickey-and-gang.html Trivia *He has a costume change disc that gives him his "King Mickey" outfit from Kingdom Hearts, which was exclusive only to members that were present at the D23 Expo which has been a subject to controversy because of players who weren't at the D23 Expo can not get the change disk which lead to the disk being sold online for ludicrous prices. *The friends Mickey summons work just like sidekicks, but they head butt. *The Pluto townsperson than Mickey summons stuns enemies with it's head butt, unlike the others. *There is a glitch when the Goofy summonable friend flies in as Donald Duck, but hits the ground as Goofy, making two Donalds fly in. *Mickey interacts with Donald and vice versa, making them the first characters to interact with each other from game to game, the second is Ultron who can interact with almost all of the 2.0 Marvel characters. *There are many references to the Mickey Mouse Club, including his tuba move, the music and his cane during his special, and the drum with the Club's logo on it. *He has his own power disc, Mickey's Car. *In Disney Infinity 3.0 he has a sky, a texture, and a basic block texture, all farm-ish themed. *There is also a reference to "w:Mickey and the Beanstalk", there is a rail texture. *Mickey was one of the first characters to be shown full gameplay from events, but they couldn't show special combos, and his standing animations where the same as Sorcerer's Mickey's, probably becuase he was still being developed. *His ranged attack when fully upgraded is stronger than Donald Duck's; oddly enough, Mickey can throw a cake stronger than an anvil. *If you dodge left or right Mickey will do some strange assumably unused scrap animations, which is him looking over as if something is in the sky, and freezing in place while turning right. This is also on Nick Wilde, because he shares side-dodging animations. Gallery character-ToonTown-Mickey Mouse.png|character figure File:Mickeypack.jpg|European retail packaging Mickey_Minnie-Interior.jpg Disney Infinity 3.0 - Mickey Maus (Mickey Mouse)|gameplay trailer References Category:Disney INFINITY 3.0 Category:Heroes Category:DI3 Wave 1 Category:Disney Originals